The investigators propose to develop a new diagnostic test to improve substantially the definitive diagnosis of PE. PE is a common disease of pregnant women affecting the mother, fetus, and neonate. PE is characterized by the onset of hypertension, proteinuria and edema after the 20th week of gestation in previously normotensive women. Recent studies suggest that the primary pathogenesis of this disorder is uteroplacental perfusion insufficiency resulting in general maternal vascular endothelial cell damage. Although PE complicates only 3-7 percent of pregnancies, it is responsible for about l2 percent of all perinatal deaths, largely due to complications associated with premature delivery. Although more than l00 clinical, biochemical and biophysical tests have been put forth as predictors of PE, there is as yet no reliable marker of the early detection of PE. In preliminary studies, the investigators have determined that endothelial cell ICAM-l is significantly elevated in women with PE compared to matched normal pregnancies. The overall objective of Phase I study will be to characterize the ICAM-l as diagnostic marker for PE. In Phase II study, they will design a prospective clinical trial to evaluate thoroughly the diagnostic efficacy and commercial potential of ICAM-l as a marker for PE.